


Warm

by Bellflower



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Alcohol, Community: fan_flashworks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: Taking care of Guo Jia was not the easiest thing to do.For prompt #250 'Promise' and the 'Burn' square on my bingo card, as part of the fan_flashworks challenge.





	Warm

Xu Shu had made a promise to his Lord, but on reflection, it may have been a foolish promise to make.

“I think that's enough wine for tonight, Master Guo Jia.” He picked up the wine pitcher and made a concentrated effort at _not_ looking directly at Cao Cao's favoured strategist, because he knew exactly what would be waiting for him if he did. “If you still want to drink you should take some water instead.”

“Ahhh, how sad,” said Guo Jia, and that voice was far from sad, it was dangerously soft and contained something so close to a purr that the nearby serving maid immediately flustered and made an exit, something Xu Shu himself briefly fantasised about doing. “You really mean to end my fun? Such a shame... but I suppose I should behave, this time.”

That was a relief, maybe. Once again Xu Shu wondered why he'd agreed to 'keep an eye on Guo Jia's health' and make sure he didn't overindulge too often because it was unquestionably a very difficult task, made so mostly thanks to the charm and bright smile wielded by the same person who needed caring for. There had been a time when it seemed that Guo Jia's delicate health would kill him, Xu Shu knew, something Jia Xu had once pulled him aside to talk about and outright said had been prevented only because of his own efforts to 'keep the young Master from being a fool.' One might say it was Jia Xu exaggerating for his own amusement, as he was prone to doing, but there had been an edge to the words that suggested the seriousness behind them. Cao Cao's request had confirmed the truth of it. If Cao Cao, a man who enjoyed parties and banquets as much as Guo Jia did, felt the need to assign someone to keep Guo Jia healthy....

Yes, Xu Shu had ended up worried as well, and that was the answer to his own questioning, wasn't it? He shook his head and chanced a dangerous look at Guo Jia. It was, of course, a mistake. That shining smile that had won over countless women and diplomats was now being directed his way and if this was going the way it usually did...

“You want me to carry you back to your rooms.” Xu Shu ran a hand down his face, feeling his own cheeks starting to burn up which was mortifying because _of course_ it would be noticed. “Is that really necessary? I know you've had too much, Master Guo Jia, but I am certain you can still walk...”

“Ah, but your strong arms are very comfortable... and those lovely red cheeks tell me you must be nice and warm too. I want you to hold me close.”

That, right there there, was exactly why Xu Shu found drunken Guo Jia to be such a challenge. The third such time he'd had to escort him back to his rooms Guo Jia had fallen over and had to be carried; since then the frankly beautiful strategist had made it a point to have that happen as often as possible which, well, was an awful tease for his infatuated underling. If he could actually put his foot down and say 'no' it would make life much easier but Xu Shu was just too gentle (and adoring) to put up much of a fight.

He sighed softly, annoyed at himself even as he bent down and picked up Guo Jia, who immediately made himself comfortable and closed his eyes. How long would it be before he fell asleep? Probably not even a minute.

“You're so good, Xu Shu,” murmured the golden-haired man, sounding way too pleased with himself. “I promise I'll make it up to you soon, treat you with all the loveliness you deserve...”

“It's fine, Master Guo Jia.” Xu Shu's face was fire now, and he looked straight ahead and nowhere else as he left the room. “Just try and drink a little less next time.”

That really would be enough for him, but when Xu Shu finally took himself to bed, he knew what he'd be thinking about. This foolish promise that he'd never, ever break was going to be the end of him.


End file.
